


Dreaming

by stratataisen



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sion has a dream of a past lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I did when I was really into NWN2. The only reason I played Mask of the Betrayer was because of Gann, or more specifically his voice actor. XD <3
> 
> Sion is a Half-Drow that I never finished the game with. lol, I got a tiny way through the game with him then stopped and made a female character because I couldn't romance Gann.

A content sigh left Sion’s dusky lips as cool fingers ghosted over his skin in odd patterns, short nails scraping every now and then.  Lips descended upon his jaw-line, placing light kisses until they reached his long pointed ear. The half-drow bard smiled and opened his gold colored eye to look into pale blue eyes of his former paladin lover. His smile saddened when he took in the muted colors of the room around him.  “This is a dream.”

Those blue eyes studied him, one hand reaching up to trace over lips, nose, and eyes.  “Does this feel like a dream?”

Sion closed his eyes once more, letting the fingers wander over his face.  He could feel the familiar calluses that covered that hand, years of wielding maces and war hammers had caused them to become rough despite the gentleness of the man they belonged to.  “Dreams can come in all shapes and sizes, where even things like touch, taste, and smell can happen.”

A small smile passed over the paladin’s face.  “Did Gann teach you that?”

A frown creased Sion’s lips at Casavir’s words.  He studied the other man for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh as he sat up in the bed.  As he did his right knee bent up and served as a resting place for his right arm as his left supported his upper body weight.  The soft sheets that covered him pooled around his dusky waist.  “Gannayev…”

The dream Casavir disappeared from sight and a weight behind him sank the bed.  A warm shoulder pressed firmly into Sion’s bare back.

“I didn’t expect you to figure it out that quickly.”  Gann-of-Dreams said with that soft silky voice of his.

Sion loved that voice; just the sound of it alone could turn him on.  If sex had a voice it would be Gannayev’s.  A small smile crept on to his face.  “I wouldn’t have if he hadn’t mentioned you?”

“Ah, I’ll have to remember that.” There was a small laugh that followed.

Sion turned, looking at his lover with serious eyes.  “I have a question though.”

“Why?”

He nodded.

The hag-spawn sighed; he reached up and brushed his fingers through long silky white hair.  “I wanted to give you a dream that didn’t leave you waking in a cold sweat or tossing on your bed roll all night.”

A smile graced Sion’s lips again.  “But why Casavir and not yourself?”

“Because you still love him.”  Gann replied simply, placing a slender finger on the bard’s pale lips to silence the protests that would have fallen forth from them.  “You do, and you probably always will.  You never got to say farewell to your lover before his death; I wanted to give you that.”

“Thank you.”  Sion leaned up and kissed the shaman’s lips.  He lazily explored the other’s mouth as his own was given the same treatment, arms wrapping around strong shoulders.  Warm calloused hands ghost over his form before pulling him closer to the other man’s body.  The sheet slid from his waist as he straddled leather clad thighs leaving him bare for his lover.

Gannayev breaking the kiss he started to nuzzle into the other man’s neck.  “There is still much of the night left, my love.”

Sion gave a pleased sound, stroking his fingers through Gannayev’s hair as his neck was assaulted.  “Yes, we shouldn’t waste it.”

The dream-walker grinned and rolled the two of them over, his hand reaching down to relieve himself of his pants.

“Gannayev?”  Sion took the other’s face his hands so he would have his undivided attention.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too, you know.”

“And I you, my little bard.”  Gann grinned at the growl he received for his teasing, before claiming pale lips with his own.


End file.
